Centro de atención
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Y es que cuando Genda le besaba así, conseguía que se olvidara de absolutamente todo. Del partido que tenía que jugar ya, de la gente que se le había quedado mirando a lo largo de la mañana. De lo avergonzado que se había sentido al descubrir las marcas en su cuello. Todo"


**Disclaimer: **Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fan para fan, sin fines de lucro ;)

**Advertencia: **Posible Ooc (headcanon en mi perfil xD) Ortografía, más notas al final ;)

**Este fic es un regalo para Nazu (por alguna extraña razón no me deja poner el nombre completo de su usuario :s) del foro Inazuma Eleven :P**

* * *

><p>Todos le miraban.<p>

En un principio creyó que tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Se había levantado más paranoico de lo normal y ya.

Pero aquello no eran imaginaciones suyas. Ni sensaciones extrañas ni ostias. Todos le miraban.

De camino al partido, en el último vagón del metro, una niña en coletas y aparato dental no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Susurró algo a su madre, esta le miró de reojo y en seguida apartó la mirada. Sakuma escuchó perfectamente como la mujer le decía a la niña que no volviera a mirarle.

Lo primero que pensó fue en el parche. No era la primera vez que los niños – y los no tan niños – se quedaban mirando indiscretamente el parche que utilizaba para ocultar su ojo derecho. Se había acostumbrado hacía tiempo y no es como si le diera importancia.

Pero aquello era diferente.

Un poco después, por encima de _Monument_ de A day to Remember, escuchó unas risitas nerviosas en el asiento de en frente. Dos colegialas con medias hasta las rodillas no dejaban de mirarle sonrojadas y reírse entre dientes. Por suerte se bajaron dos paradas antes que él y no tuvo que soportarlas durante mucho tiempo.

Le estaban mirando y no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana. Una, dos, hasta tres veces. El reflejo no era para nada nítido, pero más o menos se hacía una idea. Aunque aquella mañana se había levantado un poco tarde y había hecho todo deprisa y corriendo, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. No tenía migas de galleta del desayuno ni estaba despeinado. El chándal del equipo estaba bien planchado y no había manchas de aceite ni de barro. Todo estaba perfecto. Los cordones de las deportivas estaban atados y su llavero de pingüino seguía colgado de la bolsa de deportes. Tal vez era eso lo que miraban. Su pequeño llavero de pingüino que le regaló Genda cuando fueron al Zoo.

_No, no es eso._

Le miraban a él, no a su mochila.

_A él._

Ocurrió una vez más en el metro. Al salir del vagón. Las puertas se abrieron, se encontró frente a frente con una señora alrededor de los sesenta años. Primero le miró indiferente, la típica mirada que le echas a alguien en el metro. Nada fuera de lugar. De pronto, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, le miró una segunda vez, está vez escandalizada. O al menos eso le pareció a Sakuma. Como si hubiera pasado al lado del escaparate de un _Sex Shop. _Igual.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sospechar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el partido un par de personas se le quedaron mirando antes de seguir a la suyo. Trató de subir el volumen de los cascos y no separar la vista del suelo. Aun así sentía la mirada de la gente clavada en él. No, definitivamente no eran imaginaciones suyas. La gente le miraba y no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Y eso le hacía enfurecer.

Sus compañeros de equipo parecían un poco más discretos, aun así, más de una vez pilló a alguno mirándole fijamente, para casi al instante echarse a reír. Incluso algunos le sonreían con complicidad o susurraban a los demás, _y parecía tonto._ Milagrosamente Genda no le dijo nada. Ni le miró extraño ni hizo ningún comentario estúpido. Tan solo le saludó con un simple _hola_, le comentó un par de cosas de sus contrincantes de aquel día y ya. Aunque creyó ver una maliciosa sonrisa adornando sus labios cuando se alejó a prepararse. _Creyó._

Decidió olvidarse del tema y centrarse en el partido. Ese día la gente se había vuelto subnormal y ya.

Habría dejado el tema a un lado si durante el partido no hubiera pasado exactamente lo mismo. Tan solo ocurrió con un par de jugadores del equipo contrario, pero fue lo suficiente para desconcentrarle y que le quitaran el balón.

Acabó la primera parte e iban ganando de cuatro. Habría sido de cinco si cuando tuvo la oportunidad de tirar a portería no se hubiera puesto nervioso y el balón no hubiera acabado bastante lejos de entrar en la red. Sonaba de lo más estúpido, pero justo cuando estaba preparado para lanzar, cuando ya había levantado la pierna y estaba dispuesto marcar gol, sintió como el maldito portero le miraba como le estaba mirando todo el jodido mundo aquella mañana y perdió toda la concentración.

_Puta madre._

Durante el descanso en los vestuarios, Genda se sentó a su lado. Estaba tranquilo. No había sudado ni una gota durante el partido – cosa de lo más lógica pues el equipo contrario ni se había acercado a su portería – y estaba bebiendo un Aquarius de naranja con una pajita. Al muy vago le gustaba beber todo con pajita. Y si era transparente mejor. Aunque las negras también le gustaban mucho. Le recordaban a los mojitos. Maldito alcohólico en potencia.

Comenzó a hablarle de trivialidades. Nada que tuviera que ver con el partido. Le comentó que después del partido, el equipo había hablado de salir a comer a un bufet libre que habían abierto nuevo en la ciudad. Le contó mil cosas más pero Sakuma no escuchó ni una. Seguía con la maldita sensación de que era el blanco de las miradas. Y lo peor es que no sabía ni porque. Se le habían acabado las hipótesis y estaba hasta las narices de aquel tema. Se mordió el labio con fuerza. Escuchó a Genda reprenderle por morderse. Últimamente lo hacía mucho. Le regañaba cada vez que sus dientes mordían con fuerza su labio inferior, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una manía que tenía desde los ocho años y por muchas charlas que el castaño el echara aquello no iba a cambiar.

Además qué coño, estaba nervioso, _hasta los huevos_ de que todos le miraran cómo… ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabía describir la forma en que le miraba la gente. _A tomar por culo._ Esto era cuestión de vida o muerte.

_—_Oye… ¿Por qué la gente me mira tanto?

_—_ ¿Eh?

_—_Desde que he salido de casa no me dejan de mirar y me pone de los nervios.

_—_No conocía esa faceta tan egocéntrica de ti…

Le fulminó con la mirada. Llevaba un día de mierda y lo último que le apetecía era que Genda le vacilara. _Capullo_.

_—_Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Tengo algo raro o..._ —_la sonrisa de Genda le congeló. Era esa maldita sonrisa que el muy cabrón esbozaba cada vez que iba a hacerle _algo_. Esto no podía traer nada bueno. _—_ ¿Qué?

_—_Bueno…_algo _sí que tienes.

Apretó ambos puños. Si el muy imbécil quería reírse de él…

_—_Pero no te preocupes. Desaparecerán en unos días. En verdad no esperaba que se notara tanto.

_—_… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tengo?

Genda sonrió. El muy idiota estaba sonriendo. La idea de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara no le parecía tan descabellada.

_—_Está bien, te lo enseñaré. Pero no te enfades mucho, ¿vale? _—_dejó la botella de Aquarius en el banco. Despacio, acercó un par de dedos a su cuello. Su primer instinto fue apartarse. No se fiaba de Genda. Bueno. Cuando se trataba de _esos_ temas, no se fiaba de él. El castaño volvió a intentarlo. Está vez Sakuma se quedó quieto, aun empuñando los puños. Sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Genda rozaron su cuello. Justo debajo del final de la mandíbula. Pasó los dedos por la zona un par de veces, en círculos_. ¿Pero qué…?_ _—_Aquí tienes uno. Es el más grande.

_—_… ¿Qué?

_—_Y también aquí_—_le acarició debajo de la barbilla. Se mordió la lengua y miró alrededor, cerciorándose que no había nadie que pudiera ver…aquello. Porque_ joder…_ Si esto era una táctica para…bueno…para _liarle_ y acabar encerrados en una de los duchas individuales…el muy cabrón no iba por mal camino. Descendió un poco y señaló en dos sitios más. _—_Aquí y aquí. Ah, y este _—_le bajó un poco el cuello de la camiseta. Acarició una pequeña zona entre ambas clavícula _—_este fue un accidente. Es decir, no iba con esa intención…me dejé llevar. No pensé que lo había hecho tan fuerte.

Sakuma tardó un rato en comprenderlo. Escuchaba a Genda a medias. En verdad era difícil concentrarse mientras ese bastardo pervertido le toqueteaba sin pudor. Encima en el cuello. Una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse los labios y clavarse las uñas en las palmas de la mano para evitar decir, o más bien, hacer _algo_ de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. Reaccionó casi al final. Cuando Genda admitió que _se había dejado llevar_.

_Dejarse llevar…cuello…ayer…chupet-..._

_No, no, no, no. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No!_

Se levantó de golpe y corrió al espejo más cercano. Se agarró al lavabo con fuerza en cuanto vio…aquello. Había _marcas_ amoratadas por todo su cuello. Debajo del final de la mandíbula, bajo la barbilla. Un par más por allá y entre las clavículas. Justo en los sitios que Genda había señalado. En las mismas zonas en las que ayer, al anochecer, en aquel parque de altos arbustos y poca gente, ellos…se habían…_dejado llevar_. Demasiado. Bastante. Muchísimo.

De locos.

Tal como había dicho Genda, la _marca_ de debajo de la mandíbula era la que peor pinta tenía. Era grande, morada, pero sobre todo llamativa. Muy llamativa. Las demás eran más pequeñas, pero igual de notorias. La de la clavícula apenas se veía porque la camiseta la tapaba un poco, pero aun así…Joder parecía que le había atacado un violador enfermo. Que había participado en la mayor bacanal romana de la historia. Dios parecía un maldito pervertido. Un salido vicioso. Una puta barata.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Ahora entendía todo. La mirada inocente de la niña con coletas y aparato preguntando a su madre, seguramente, que le había pasado a ese chico en el cuello. Las dos colegialas soltando risillas, mirándole de soslayo y susurrando entre ellas. Seguro que estaban comentando que clase de _novia_ tendría que le hacía _esas cosas_ tan llamativas. La señora escandalizada. Los compañeros de equipo riéndose y soltando comentarios fuera de lugar. Los miembros del otro equipo…todos ellos – salvo la pequeña – habían pensado lo peor de él.

Tragó en seco. Esto no estaba pasando. No podía estar pasando. Era…era…los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

_—_Tú…_—_se giró lentamente. Genda seguía ahí. Sentado en el banco, bebiendo Aquarius de naranja con una pajita. Como si la cosa no fuera con él. Como si él no fuera el culpable de _eso. _Se acercó hasta quedar justo en frente. Le fulminó con la mirada y tuvo que contenerse para no dar un manotazo a la botella y tirarle el contenido a la cara. _—_Eres un hijo de puta.

_—_Vamos, no es para tanto.

Parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué no era para tanto? Iba a matarle. Lenta y dolorosamente. Y después le reviviría para volver a matarle.

_—_No te jode, ¡como tú no tienes que ir con _esto _por la calle!

_—_De hecho yo he ido por la calle con chupetones en el cuello y no pasa absolutamente nada. Que se te quedan mirando, pues que miren. En el fondo se mueren de envidia. _—_Se levantó del banco. Genda era varios centímetros más alto y tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para hablar cara a cara con él. Cosa que odiaba a muerte. _—_Además…no toda la culpa es mía.

_—_Oh, ahora resulta que es culpa mía. ¿Vas a utilizar el mismo argumento de siempre? ¿Qué es culpa mía por estar…o sea por ser…? ¡Joder, ya sabes! ¡La mierda que siempre dices para justificarte!

Genda suspiró. Según el reloj de los vestuarios quedaban cinco minutos para que se terminara el descanso. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya habían salido al campo. Los pocos que quedaban ni les prestaban atención. Mejor. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo _suyo_. Pero discutir en medio de los vestuarios porque le había hecho unos chupetones a Sakuma no ayudaba a mantenerlo en secreto.

_—_No me hace falta ese argumento. Tengo uno mil veces mejor.

_—_ ¡Perfecto! Venga, sorpréndeme.

Despacio, le agarró de los hombros y le susurró:

_—_No te oí quejarte ni una sola vez…más bien fue al contrario. ¿O acaso no te acuerdas?

Un escalofrío le recorrió enteró. Le ardía la cara y los dedos le cosquilleaban. Se quedó en blanco. Completamente en blanco. Quería replicarle. Rebatir su patético argumento. Porque obviamente eso no fue así…para nada. No. Ni hablar. Genda no tenía razón. Genda nunca tenía razón. Jamás de los jamases. Estaba equivocado. No es como si…como si él…

_Joder._

_—_Bueno, me encantaría seguir con esta conversación, pero tenemos que acabar el partido. _—_Se terminó el Aquarius con pajita y tiró la botella a la papelera. _—_ ¿Mi consejo? Ponte bufanda. O pasa de la gente, lo que prefieras. _—_Aprovechó que ahora solo quedaban ellos en el vestuario para darle un suave beso en los labios. _—_La próxima vez, si no quieres que te haga un chupetón, dímelo, ¿vale? Con palabras, a ser posible. Porque las respuestas de ayer fueron un poco… confusas, _ya me entiendes. _

Le dejó solo en el vestuario, no sin antes, volver a besarle de _esa forma. _Y es que cuando Genda le besaba así, despacio, dulce, agarrándole el labio inferior con los dientes, succionando sus labios, haciéndole temblar de pies a cabeza, conseguía que se olvidara de absolutamente todo. Del partido que tenía que jugar ya, de la gente que se le había quedado mirando a lo largo de la mañana. De lo avergonzado que se había sentido al descubrir las _marcas _en su cuello.

Todo.

Lo único que quedaba era ese _desagradable_ cosquilleo que le recorría el estómago y la punta de los dedos. _Bastardo pervertido. _Se lo iba a hacer pagar. Después del partido se lo haría pagar.

Porque el muy capullo no podía simplemente asegurarle que habría una _próxima vez_, besarle, y después dejarle ahí solo, con unos cinco chupetones en el cuello – y unos cuantos más por el resto del cuerpo que aún no había visto – y unas ganas enormes de darle un puñetazo en la boca.

No, definitivamente eso sí que no podía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Y aquí mi primer fic del año! ^^ Además es un fic muy especial porque es un regalo para Naz por su cumple ^^ Me hubiera gustado tenerlo antes, pero estuve muy liada con los estudios y hasta ayer no tuve un tiempo para hacerlo :s Al menos estoy dentro del tiempo establecido en el foro para subirlo ^^

Naz pidió un "Genda x Sakuma, no algo romántico exactamente, sino en plan comedia sencilla y de ser posible un suceso tras acabar algún partido o en medio de este" Y esto es lo que ha salido xDD No se si es lo que quería...pero yo hice lo que pude xD Aun así espero que te haya gustado! :33 Y si no pues bue, a la próxima prometo hacerlo mejor! ;)

En fin, cualquier cosita estoy en twitter como Bekyra666 ^^ Si os ha gustado o tenis alguna crítica, idea o lo que sea no dudéis en dejar review ^^

Un abrazo y Feliz Año! :P


End file.
